Just One Night
by Kylie18
Summary: Sometimes one night, can change forever... Chapter 7: The Wedding is up!
1. Author's Notes

Title: " Just One Night"  
  
Author: Kylie  
  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13 in some parts!  
  
Category: Alternate Universe, first person POV!   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TSOM, (I wish I did!) I'm making nothing off this story. Sue if you wish, but I'm barely legal, so I have nothing worth anything!  
  
Disclaimer *NOTES*-  
  
*Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at an Alternate Univesrse Fic, and it's also my first try at a first person POV.   
  
*The first part is Maria thinking back to *that night*, she's not telling anyone, just sort of replaying it all in her head.  
  
*There may be spelling and grammar errors in each chapter. Just know that I am aware of the errors, and will fix them. I'm writing the story in one place and tranfering it to another in order to post. It make take 2 or 3 reposts to catch all of the errors, but they will be corrected.   
  
****I know that unwed Mother's and one-night stands were very, very unacceptable in 1938, but bare with me, I think I can pull this off without damaging the characters or their love for each other.  
  
**** I'd like to say a special thank you to my beta, Vanessa (aka thesom). Thank you so much, without your input this story wouldn't be half of what it's turned out to be!!   
  
Warning:   
  
***** I love every part of The Sound of Music, and apart from having some of the blanks filled in, I wouldn't change a thing. This fic is just to change things up a little, see the different ways that the story could have played out, it's all in good fun. But, I understand that some people may not like the idea of SOM fics, whether there fill in the blanks, or AU's or anything else. So if that's you, I would turn back now…. 


	2. Chapter 1: Reflecting on the Past

Chapter 1- Reflecting on the Past  
  
I once told the Reverend Mother, that I was there on Gods errand and to have asked for his love would have been wrong. And I believed that, even after she convinced me to return to the house.   
  
He was engaged to Baroness Schraeder, the children informed me moments after my return. My heart broke; yes, but I also had a strange feeling of relief. He was engaged, I was there on God's errand, the perfect reasons to hide my feelings, to lock them away in the innermost corner of my heart, and to NEVER ever act on them.  
  
The baroness had returned to Vienna for the weekend, the children had gone to bed, Max was out pursuing a group, leaving *us* alone together…   
  
I was down by the gate, looking out over the lake, when he was suddenly standing next to me. " Beautiful night." I said, trying in vain to cut through the tension that had suddenly formed between us. " Yes." He said, I could feel his eyes on me. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him. " Was there something you wanted?" He said nothing, as he turned to face me. So there we stood, so close that I could almost hear his heartbeat, our eyes locked on each other. I watched him raise his hand to my cheek, a shiver running down my spine as his hand came to rest. Neither of us dared to speak…my heart raced, my breathing was shallow and slow, my mind telling me to run, to never look back…as our lips fused…melted, together. At exact moment, heaven met earth, stars danced in the sky, and fireworks lit every corner of my heart, body and soul…   
  
It was just one kiss, one sweet, soft kiss, one moment in time…a secret we believed we could keep. " Never let it happen again", I told myself, "Never let it happen again."   
  
I had been unable to stop myself from falling in love with him, and perhaps I was naïve to believe I could stop myself from loving him after that kiss, but I honestly believed that I could…   
  
The next evening was almost a carbon copy of my first night in the house, thunder and lightening again prompting the children to seek a verse or two of "My Favorite Things" from me. I had been more then willing to oblige them. I adore…adored, those children, and it was a great distraction from the conflict in my heart. And without fail, just as he had that first night, he appeared in the open doorway, telling the children to return to bed. Only this time, his departure didn't follow the children's, this time he never moved from that spot in the doorway. I stood at the foot of the bed, my eyes locked with his, wishing I could be in his arms, wishing that I could hear him whisper "I love you". And in the blink of an eye, my dream became a reality, one moment…one single moment later and we were centimeters apart, he whispered, " I love you" just before his lips descended on mine.  
  
The passion, love and heat that ensued that night was like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life. Never had I felt more loved, more wanted, or needed. Never in my life had I been so terrified…of what would come next. Would I wake up and it all had all been a dream? What about the baroness, the children…we had sinned.  
  
That night I made the only decision I could, I packed my bags, and left the von Trapp Villa without saying goodbye, for the second time, but this time I vowed NEVER to return.  
  
Now eleven months later, the only evidence of that night, lies in my arms, right now. Her dark eyes fighting to stay open. Looking at her, a blind man could tell she's her father's daughter, with his dark hair and eyes, I think she has his smile too. It's times like this when I wonder how I'm going to explain to her about her Father, about her brother's and sisters…   
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

Chapter 2- A Chance Meeting  
  
It has been two months since Ellie's birth. And right now, I stand in line at the outdoor market holding Ellie close to my chest, which to the disappointment of everyone around does nothing to ease her crying. I pray that this young man will hurry with packing my groceries before she starts screaming, " Thank you." I manage to say over Ellie's endless crying, as I hand him his schillings, " No, darling don't cry, shhhhh." I say placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. I try to re-adjust the basket around my arm that holds my groceries as I walk towards the corner.   
  
" Maria?" A voice says from next to me, I would know that voice anywhere…  
  
" Baroness Schraeder…" I choke out, my shock hidden by Ellie's cries.  
  
" Maria, hello. It's been a long time." I can hardly hear her, my mind and heart racing at the possibility that "he" is with her.  
  
" Yes it has…" I mumble, trying my best to bring her attention to the screaming two month old in my arms.  
  
" You've been busy." She says sweetly, I cast my eyes down at Ellie silently praying that we'll get out of this without the truth being revealed.  
  
" What's her name?" I don't hear a word she says, because my eyes are drifting over her right shoulder, I can feel him approaching.  
  
" Ellie…" I whisper, finally spotting him over her shoulder, " I'm sorry, but I have to go. She needs a nap."   
  
" Of course, it was lovely seeing you. You must stop by sometime, I know the children would love to see you." I don't even hear her finish, because my eyes lock with his as he stops next to her, " Oh Georg, look who I ran into."  
  
" Hello." I say softly, Ellie picking that exact moment to stop crying.  
  
" Maria." A shiver runs through my body after hearing my name come from his lips. He says nothing else, instead letting his eyes speak for him.  
  
" I…I'm sorry, I just couldn't…" I say out loud, not realizing that I've answered the question his eyes were asking me.  
  
The baroness's eyes suspiciously go from him to me, " You just couldn't, what?"   
  
I look down at Ellie, trying desperately to think of something to say.  
  
" It doesn't matter, anymore." He tells her firmly. I keep my head down, fighting the tears that are welling in my eyes.  
  
" What's her name?" He asks, his tone softening.  
  
" Ellie." I answer quickly, telling myself to leave, just leave, before he asks…  
  
" How old is she?" The baroness asks, and my first reaction is to lie…  
  
" Two months." The truth jumps out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Even before I finish making my revelation, I can see it in his eyes; he's doing the math.  
  
" Oh, she is beautiful. Isn't she Georg?"  
  
" Yes she is." He knows, his eyes give it away; he knows the little girl falling asleep in my arms is his daughter.  
  
" Her father must be very proud?" The baroness says, she's prying. She knows something isn't right.   
  
I just wait, and pray silently, as I try and figure out what to say… " Yes he is." Is all I manage to come up with.  
  
" I bet she's her father's daughter." I see his eyes flicker with sadness at her words. What I wouldn't give to put Ellie in his arms right now…  
  
" She certainly is." I say with a sad smile knowing that her statement is partly true.  
  
" Is he here?" He asks, his eyes burning a hole into my soul.  
  
" No." I say, it's not quite a lie, but it isn't the truth either, " It was lovely seeing you, but if you'll excuse me."  
  
" Oh, yes of course dear." The baroness says, as happy to see me go as I am to go.  
  
I start to walk away when I feel a hand on my arm, " Let me help you." He says looking into my eyes; his touch is like…fire on my skin, like air in my lungs, and life to my soul… I compose myself long enough to nod, grateful for the help. I slip my arm out from the basket and he takes it as we walk the short distance to the corner in total silence.  
  
" Do you need a ride?" He asks setting the basket down next to my feet.  
  
I shake my head quickly; looking at the ground, " Thank you all the same." My ride stopping just as I finishing answering.  
  
Sam, the young driver jumps out and walks over to us, " Good afternoon, Maria. Hello Ellie." He says quietly, noting that Ellie is sleeping in my arms.  
  
" Good afternoon, Sam." I say as he picks up my things.   
  
At that moment, I realize that I have two options, to let *him* help me in to the carriage, which would require him to touch me again, and that is NOT a good idea. My other option is to let him hold Ellie while I climb in…  
  
" Could you, um…would you uh…hold her?" I ask quietly.  
  
He nods slowly. I gently shift Ellie and she makes one of those noises that only a sleeping baby could, I step to him slowly, and gently place her in his waiting arms.   
  
I quickly climb into the carriage and wait for my baby. He just stands there, his eyes fixed on his daughter in his arms, " Hello Ellie." He says quietly, while I fight back the tears that have suddenly formed in my eyes. His eyes shift to mine as he steps towards me,   
  
" She's absolutely beautiful." I nod in agreement as he places her back in my arms, I don't look at him, because I'm absolutely terrified of the love I know I will see in his gorgeous eyes.  
  
" Maria…when will I see you again?" He asks as Sam takes his seat.  
  
I shake my head, refusing to look at him, as Sam starts to pull away.   
  
His unanswered question still lingering in the cool spring air, as the carriage turns the corner...  
  
Ellie and I once again disappearing from his life.  
  
To be continued…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*Notes:  
  
**Ellie isn't an Austrian name, I know. But I love it. If it's to far of a stretch, I can change it.  
  
**I know that Georg would never let Maria leave after finding out about Ellie. But, at the same time I don't see either Maria or Georg saying anything about Ellie's true paternity in the middle of the market, and with the baroness there, it's just not the time or place to reveal all.  
  
** I know that there's still 11 months of what Maria was doing and where she was living that I have to account for. Please just trust me, I'll fill ALL of the blanks, in the coming chapter/s. 


	4. Chapter 3: Going Back

Chapter 3- Going Back  
  
The image of Ellie in his arms has forever been burned into my soul. For the last two weeks, it has been the last image I see before I fall asleep every night, and the first image I see when I open my eyes in the morning. I hadn't realized until that day at the market, that I had put my own selfish fears ahead of Ellie. She has a family she deserves to know, a family she NEEDS to know...  
  
The gates to number 53 Aigen stare at me, almost daring me to go inside. I open them slowly, knowing that if I go inside, I'll probably never leave... I walk in slowly, stopping just inside the gate. Ellie happily content in my arms, as I take a deep breath, and summon all the courage I can find...before I take the first steps towards the house.  
  
A few moments later and I'm ringing the bell, I want to run and never look back...  
  
I stand there waiting for what seems like an eternity, until I finally see the door slowly opening.  
  
Franz appears in the doorway, his mouth agape. He says nothing, utterly stunned to see me standing there, and with a baby in my arms no less.  
  
" Hello." I say as cheerfully as I can manage.  
  
" Fraulein Maria…" He says a moment later, still in obvious shock, " Please."  
  
He motions us inside, I nod to him and step inside.  
  
" The children are outside with Baroness Schraeder, I'll go and get them." He says quickly, disappearing before I have a chance to say anything.   
  
I slowly step down the steps and stand just at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes looking over every inch of the house, I can't help but fall in love with this house all over again.  
  
Ellie reminds she's there by letting out a few happy gurgles, " Beautiful isn't it?" I whisper looking down into her little face. I don't have a chance to say anything else because the silence of the house is interrupted by what sounds like a stampede coming in from outside. I look up to see the children running towards me, Louisa leading them. They stop just a few feet from me, tears already welling in their eyes…  
  
" Fraulein Maria." Brigitta says, a quiet shock present in her voice.  
  
" Hello." I say happily, I have missed these children more then I ever thought possible.  
  
" You didn't say goodbye…" Louisa says sadly, " You just left…not even a note."  
  
" I'm sorry, I should have at least explained myself."   
  
" We woke up and you were gone…again." Kurt says sadly, still refusing to look me in the eyes.  
  
" Why did you leave us?" Gretl asks innocently.  
  
" Well, I um…I missed my life at the Abbey." I tell them not knowing what else to say.  
  
" You could have telephoned us." Friedrich says, he's angry, they all are.  
  
" I should have telephoned, I should have written."  
  
" What's her name?" Brigitta asks quietly, I look down at Ellie thankful for the sudden change of subject.  
  
" Ellie." I say, as I see their eyes softening.  
  
" Is she yours?" Kurt asks, quickly.  
  
I nod to him, still looking at Brigitta, " Would you like to hold her?"  
  
" May I?" Brigitta asks as she steps to me, tears welling in her eyes, " I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too." I choke out, failing to keep my tears from falling as I look down at Ellie, " Here." I say, as I gently place her in Brigitta's arms.  
  
As soon as Ellie is out of my arms, the children fly into them.  
  
" We missed you." They say, their words muffled by tears.   
  
" Oh, I missed you." I say tearfully as I pull them closer to me.  
  
" Are you back to stay?" I hear Marta ask, as the other children begin gathering around Brigitta and Ellie. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the baroness standing by the back door, barely inside the house . She says nothing, her eyes capturing every detail of the scene unfolding before her.  
  
" Hmmm…." I say as I look down at Marta, " No, no I can't stay."  
  
" Then why did you come back?" Liesl asks, " You can't leave one day, and come back a year later, only to leave again."   
  
" Liesl, I can't stay…more then a few hours." I say, practically begging them to understand.  
  
" Why come back at all?" Her tears pull at my heart…   
  
I struggle to come up with anything to say, as I watch her nod to me before walking outside. I look back at the other children, who are happily babbling to Ellie. The happiness in their eyes brings a smile to face despite my tears. " Will you keep an eye on her for a moment?" I ask them. They nod to me and I walk out to the terrace to find Liesl…  
  
I find her sitting on one of the benches down by the lake. " You didn't give me time to answer your questions." I say.  
  
" Why did you come back, if you won't stay?" She asks, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
I hesitantly sit down next to her, " I missed you children."  
  
" You waited almost a year…" Her tears are no longer present, replaced instead by the anger and betrayal I can hear in her voice.  
  
" I was wrong…"  
  
" Where were you?" She asks firmly, her eyes suddenly meeting mine.   
  
" At the abbey." I say as confidently as I can manage.  
  
" You were not. We went to see you…they said you had been gone for a month."  
  
" Yes." I mumble, knowing exactly what she's getting at.  
  
" Where did you go after you left they abbey? Why didn't you come back here? Why did you come back now?"  
  
" I um…I…" I know that I can't answer her, and decide to try and change the subject for the moment " Why do you children need a governess, when you have a new mother?"  
  
" Baroness Schraeder isn't our new mother." She says, her gaze shifting back to the ground.  
  
" What?" I say, in complete shock.  
  
" They aren't married. Father says that Baroness Schraeder wants a long engagement."  
  
They aren't married, a long engagement…her words race through my mind…  
  
" The wedding is set for next month." Liesl says sadly.  
  
" I hadn't heard." I say, trying to cover my shock.  
  
She nods, " Will you at least stay for dinner? Father had to go into town, but he'll be back before dinner. I think he'd like to see you."   
  
I hesitate for a moment, knowing that I need to leave before the captain returns…" Of course I will." I say, deciding that staying a few more hours won't hurt.  
  
She casts me a slight smile as her eyes meet mine, " I'm glad you came back, even if it's only until dinner."  
  
The Captain returned home about an hour before dinner, his eyes instantly meeting mine. Thankfully, there had been no time for words, because the children had been unwilling to leave Ellie and I alone.  
  
Dinner had been lovely, although the dinning room was filled with a lingering tension between the captain and I, which to my displeasure did not go unnoticed by the baroness...  
  
When dinner finished, I let the children look afther Ellie, prompting the captain to request that I join he and the baroness on the terrace. Only moments after we'd walked out to the terrace, the captain received an urgent call that could not wait, leaving the baroness and I alone together...  
  
And that's where I sit now, out on the terrace, across from the baroness, a cold wind blowing around us as the sun sets in the sky…  
  
" I just can't get over how beautiful Ellie is." The baroness says, her feeble attempt at small talk cutting through the silence of the evening.  
  
" Yes, thank you." I answer back, hoping that this will be the end of our conversation.  
  
" I hadn't noticed until today just how much Ellie resembles Georg's children, especially the girls." She says matter a factually.  
  
My heart starts racing, and my breath catches in my throat, " Oh, I hadn't noticed." I choke out.  
  
" Yes. If I didn't know better, I would say she's his daughter." She says with a quick laugh, " So, you uh… returned to the abbey after leaving here?"   
  
I release the breath I didn't know I was holding, and close my eyes as I try to figure how to answer her. " Yes."  
  
" I didn't know you could have a baby while in the abbey." She says, flatly.   
  
" I, well, you um…can't have a baby in the abbey." I find myself stuttering, not knowing what to say.  
  
" Well that must have been a problem when you found out you were going to have Ellie." She says almost cheerfully.  
  
" Once it was discovered that I was going to have a baby, I was asked to leave the abbey." I tell her the truth only because I don't have time to make anything up.  
  
" I see. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do then?"  
  
I exhale deeply as I try to come up with anything but the truth, " The Reverend Mother was very understanding, she was able to get me a job teaching Sunday school at the church. Because I work in the church, Ellie and I have been able to live in a small place on the church grounds." I finish answering her, and realize that I don't have it in me to lie…  
  
" Well isn't that convenient. And Ellie's father, is he allowed to stay with you?"  
  
Her last question runs through my mind a million times in a matter of seconds, before it finally dawns on me…she's setting me up…  
  
" Where is Ellie's father?" She asks as her eyes meet mine.  
  
I inhale sharply, suddenly realizing that the captain had not been the only one doing the math that day in at the market…  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
*I know the captain and Maria didn't say anything to each other in this chapter... just trust me, there's a method to my madness. They will have their time in the next chapter. Please keep in mind, that the Captain will have the same questions that you all do.  
  
*I wanted it to come across that the baroness knows. The baroness seems like a very smart and savvy woman to me. I wouldn't put it past her to set Maria up the way she did.   
  
* If you don't like my explanation of Maria's life for the past year, just let me know, and I'll use whatever ideas you have to change it.  
  
*** I think the children would have been angry with Maria, and would have felt very betrayed by her. I don't think they would have greeted her right away with smiles and warm hello's. 


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions

Chapter 4- Confessions  
  
" Maria?"   
  
The sound of my name rips through the dead silence hanging in the air, startling the baroness and I.   
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Maria, the children are asking for you." The captain says from the doorway.  
  
I take a deep breath, thankful for the interruption, as I nod and slowly as I get up from my chair.  
  
I take a few steps towards the house, having every intention of going to the children. But I stop when I hear the first whisperings of conversation on the terrace…  
  
" The resemblance between the children and Ellie is uncanny." I hear the baroness say quickly. My heart is starting to race, I know exactly where she's heading. I try to walk away, but my legs refuse to move. " She has your eyes." Her tone is no longer neutral, it's almost, accusing.  
  
" Yes." Is all he can come up with.  
  
" Is she your daughter?" The question leaves her mouth, and I know instantly that she's done playing games, she wants to know the truth.  
  
" Maria hasn't told me who Ellie's father is." He doesn't answer the question, and I say a few futile prayers, hoping that I might still be able to get out of this.  
  
" You didn't answer me. Is that because there is a chance that you are Ellie's father?" Her tone is flat, emotionless.  
  
" Yes." Is all he says.  
  
I can't see her, but I know she's nodding, " You're in love with her?" It's meant to be a question, but instead comes out as a statement.  
  
" Yes." His answers is simple. I find myself unable to breath, unable to move.  
  
" I see." There's still no emotion in her voice.  
  
" Elsa…" He attempts to say, but she stops him before he can say anything else.  
  
" No Georg, please. I know that you love her, you've loved her for a long time. I also, believe that you're Ellie's father. I have no right to keep you from the woman you love, and the child conceived from that love."  
  
My tears start again, as it suddenly dawns on me that she's going to break off their engagement…  
  
I'm torn from my thoughts when I hear Kurt yell from the top of the stairs, " Fraulein Maria?" I look up at him, " Ellie won't stop crying." I nod silently to him, finally finding my legs, as I head towards the stairs.  
  
It took me almost an hour to quiet Ellie down. It's getting late, and I have to get her home. So I agreed to let the children pack up her things and say their goodbyes. While I go downstairs and say goodbye to the captain, and the baroness.  
  
I stop in the doorway, noting that the baroness is gone. The captain stands by the steps leading down the terrace.  
  
I decide to make my exit quick, to say thank you and leave as quickly as possible.  
  
" I think it's time I said goodbye. It's getting late, I have to get Ellie home. Thank you for letting me stay, dinner was lovely. Goodnight." I say, as I turn to leave.  
  
I take a few steps towards the door when I hear his voice, " Maria…why did you leave?"  
  
I stop, but don't turn to him, " I was scared."  
  
" Of what?" I can feel is eyes on me.  
  
I take a deep breath before I turn to face him, " Well, I, umm…"  
  
" Were you afraid of me?" My eyes finally meet his.  
  
" No." I say quietly, desperately fighting my tears.  
  
" Then what were you afraid of?"  
  
My eyes leaves his, and find a spot on the ground, " You were engaged, I was the governess, what would we have told the children? We were never supposed to be together."  
  
He takes a step towards me, and a quick shiver runs through my body, " I was going to go to Vienna the next morning, to break off my engagement."  
  
" What?" I say in total shock.  
  
" I said I loved you and I meant it. What happened between us, wasn't meant to last just one night. No, I wanted to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
I stop fighting my tears, but don't look up at him, " When I woke up the next morning, you were gone. Did you return to the abbey?"  
  
I nod tearfully, never removing my gaze from the ground, " And you felt safe and happy in the abbey?"  
  
I hesitate for a moment, before I look up at him, my cheeks stained with tears. " No, I was miserable. I was lonely, and very sick."  
  
" Sick?"   
  
" We thought it was the flu, but it wouldn't go away. After I couldn't eat for a week, the reverend mother decided to call a doctor."  
  
" That's when you found out about Ellie?" Curiosity very present in his voice.  
  
I nod slowly, " She was very understanding. I was given a job teaching Sunday school, and I was able to live on the abbey grounds."  
  
" How did you feel, Maria, what were you thinking?" His tone is soft, almost coaxing.  
  
" I umm…" I stutter afraid if I tell him, I'll finally lose control.  
  
" I wasn't there, I didn't get to see your reaction. To find out your thoughts and your fears. I want know what it was like for you."  
  
" At first, I was terrified. I was all alone; I had no money, no job, nowhere to live. I had nothing to give my child but my love, and that could only take a child so far. The only thing I knew was that I loved the baby more then anything."  
  
" Why didn't you come back?" His tone is firm, despite the tears I see welling in his eyes.  
  
" Come back? Just appear on your doorstep, telling you that you can't get married and I can't be a nun, because I was going to have your child? I couldn't do that. Not to you or the baroness, or the children. That wouldn't have been fair to anyone."  
  
" Is it fair to keep Ellie from her family?" He steps towards me, almost closing the distance between us.  
  
" I…uh…" I stammer, trying desperately to stop my tears.  
  
" When was she born? Where was she born? How big was she? Has her hair always been dark? Why did you name her Ellie?" His eyes look straight into my soul.  
  
" What?" I mumble.  
  
" She's my daughter, I deserve to know these things."  
  
I swallow hard, and take a deep breath, " She was born two and a half months ago, in Salzburg. She weighed just under six pounds, her hair and eyes have always been dark. A blind man could tell she's your daughter." I say, my tears beginning to muffle my words, " I don't know why I named her Ellie. I was looking into her eyes, and the name Ellie just came to me." The last part comes out as a sob, as I'm no longer able to control my tears.  
  
He finally closes the distance between us, and pulls me into his arms. I sob into his chest, as he holds me, his cheek resting against my head. " You didn't have to do it alone, one telephone call Maria, one call and I would have been there in a heartbeat."  
  
" I know." I sob, barely audible into his dinner jacket, " I just couldn't…" He places a tender kiss on the top of my head, as I try to back out of his arms. " I have to go, I…"  
  
" I love you." The honesty I see in his eyes makes my knees go weak. " I have loved you since that night at the dinner table, when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone."  
  
I look at him, tears streaming down my cheeks, " I…" I can't think coherently, as I feel is his hands on my cheeks. He places a soft kiss on my forehead, and my mind goes blank.  
  
" Oh…" I sob, as he tenderly kisses my tears away. My lips start to burn with anticipation…  
  
He stops, just before our lips touch, his eyes looking into every corner of my soul, " Oh, my love." And with that our lips, melt into each other for the first time in almost a year. He pulls me so close to him that I can almost feel his heartbeat, almost feel the sparks flying between us…   
  
His lips move from mine, and I groan with slight displeasure. Until I feel his kiss burning into my cheek, down my jaw, and finally down to my neck.   
  
The world is lost to us, there's no Ellie, no baroness. Nothing. Just the two of us, together. Our lips find each other again… and the last year melts into oblivion.  
  
We're so lost to the world, that we fail to notice the children standing on the terrace…  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* I didn't want to have either Georg or the baroness break off the engagement. I'll leave that to your imaginations.   
  
** I hope I filled in the blanks about Maria's feelings when she learned about Ellie. I can always add more, if this doesn't satisfy everyone.  
  
*** I was going for steamy, but I didn't want to push anything. I wanted to make sure that their love for each other was always present. 


	6. Chapter 5: Facing Reality

Chapter 5- Facing Reality   
  
The sound of Ellie's cries snaps us back to reality.   
  
I pull out of his arms in a matter of seconds. Even though it's dark enough to hide the blush that covers my body, I still turn away.  
  
Unlike me, he doesn't move. He remains facing the children never even flinching, " Was there something you wanted?" His tone if firm, but his smile gives him away.  
  
" Well, we...were just..." Louisa mumbles.  
  
" We packed Ellie's things and brought her down to you." Lisel says over Ellie's cry.  
  
I nod to her, as I start towards them.   
  
His hand on my arms stops me dead in my tracks, " Maria, may I?" His voice is quiet, but his eyes practical beg me.  
  
I nod as his hand leaves my arm, and I find myself instantly aching for his touch...  
  
I manage to ignore my urge to return to his arms, and watch in silence as he walks over to the children, not at all embarrassed by the last few moments.   
  
He stops in front of Liesl; her eyes meet his for a moment before she gently places Ellie in his waiting arms.  
  
His eyes are instantly on Ellie, and hers on him. He holds her to his chest as though she's the rarest treasure on earth.  
  
Silent tears stream down my cheeks as I watch him sit down with her.   
  
The children glance from their father to me, and back to him.   
  
" Father?" Kurt says quietly.  
  
" Yes?" His voice is quiet, and his eyes are fixed on Ellie.  
  
" Where is Baroness Schraeder?" I hear the faintest hint of happiness in his voice.  
  
" She's returned to Vienna." His eyes never leave Ellie.  
  
" Will she be coming back?" Brigitta asks, a little to happily.  
  
" No. As a matter of fact, we've called off our engagement."  
  
" Did it have anything to do with the fact that Ellie has your eyes?" Liesl asks, it's a simple enough question, but the tone in which she says it makes my breath catch in my throat...she knows that Ellie is her sister.  
  
" Yes." It's just one word but it answers almost all of their questions.  
  
Ellie cries stop and her eyes begin their nightly fight to stay open.  
  
" That means she's our sister." Brigitta says, it comes out more as a fact that she wants confirmed rather then a question.  
  
" Yes." He finally looks up from Ellie, " She is your sister."  
  
Before he finishes answering seven pairs of eyes land on me. " Do you love Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asks, her eyes locked with mine.  
  
" Very much." His eyes shift to me, as Ellie drifts off to sleep.  
  
I take a few steps towards them, all of their eyes still on me. " Do you love father?"  
  
" Yes." I say simply.  
  
I see shy smiles spread across their faces as they process what they have just been told. It's no surprise that Brigitta is the first one to run into my arms. The other children follow moments later, happily asking questions. " Will there be a wedding?"   
  
" Oh, can I be in it?"   
  
" Can Ellie sleep in my room?"  
  
I smile at their sweet questions, while silently thanking God for their happiness.  
  
" Alright enough excitement for tonight. It's time to get ready for bed." His voice is firm but quiet, so that he doesn't wake Ellie.  
  
" But father..." They begin to protest, but he cuts them off before they can say anymore.  
  
" We'll continue this conversation in the morning."  
  
" Yes father." They say quickly, their eyes turning back to me.  
  
" This means you're staying?" Louisa says looking up at me.  
  
I hesitate for a moment not sure how to answer her, " Well, I'll have to get my things, but I'll come back."  
  
She smiles at me, and then hugs me again.  
  
" Say goodnight." His voice is more commanding this time, but still quiet enough not to wake Ellie.  
  
They all say goodnight to me, then walk to their father. " Goodnight father. Goodnight Ellie." They say quietly. I watch them walk into the house, chattering happily as they disappear upstairs.  
  
I slowly take the three or four steps that separate us.   
  
" She's amazing." His voice is full of pride.  
  
" Yes she is." His eyes meet mine as he gets up from his chair.  
  
" You're right you know, a blind man could tell she's my daughter." His smile is so bright that it lights the dark night.  
  
I laugh for the first time that night as he places a kiss on Ellie's forehead. " Goodnight darling." He says in a whisper before placing her in my arms.  
  
" I have to get her home and into bed."  
  
" Yes of course." His hand rests on the small of my back as we walk into the house. " You will come back?"   
  
I hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I want to reassure him that I will come back, but I can't formulate a coherent thought as I try to recover from the lose of his touch, " I…" I don't have time to continue, because Franz enters.  
  
" I'm sorry to interrupt Captain, but this was just delivered for you." I watch as Franz quickly hands over the telegram.  
  
My mind flashes to earlier in the day when I arrived. I noticed that the flag of the Third Reich doesn't fly from the villa, and the "urgent call" earlier. I can't help but wonder if this telegram has something to do with the Nazis...  
  
" Thank you Franz." He reads it silently, and I find myself unable to read him.   
  
Franz nods silently and excuses himself.  
  
" What is it?" I can tell by the far off look in his eyes that something is wrong.  
  
" Berlin. They've offered me a commission in their navy. I've been requested to accept immediately and report to their naval base in Bremerhaven tomorrow."  
  
" Tomorrow?" I say in utter shock.  
  
" To refuse them would be fatal for all of us. And joining them would be…unthinkable." His eyes meet mine and this time I'm able to tell exactly what he's thinking.  
  
I lower my voice, " You want to run from the Nazis?" He nods as he places a soft kiss on Ellie's head. " You can't run from the Nazis. What about the children?"  
  
" They'll be alright, we'll help them." His eyes meet mine, as what he said finally dawns on me.  
  
" We'll help them?" I say questionably.  
  
" Of course, you don't think that I would leave you and Ellie here."  
  
" We'll be safer in the abbey." It's all I can think to say.   
  
" Maria, this is not up for discussion. I am NOT letting you and Ellie leave again." His tone is firm, unwavering.  
  
" We can't run from the Nazis, with seven children and a two and half month old." I fight back the tears that are welling yet again in my eyes. " No, Ellie and I will stay at Nonnberg until it's safe to join you."  
  
" Maria…" His tone is softer, but he's still unwilling to give and inch, " I love you and Ellie. I will not leave you here."  
  
I tighten my arms around Ellie, " If it was just me, I would be helping you plan an escape route right now. But it's not, and I won't put her in that kind of danger."  
  
" Danger, do you think that the Nazis will have any respect for Nonnberg? No one in Austria is safe, not even in an abbey."  
  
" I know that. It has to be safer in Nonnberg then it is fleeing the country." I say, willing myself not to cry.  
  
" You promised the children that you would come back."  
  
" Oh, I love the children and I never meant to hurt them. But I shouldn't have come back. I...I didn't come back here to fall in love with you all over again, or to run from Nazis."  
  
" It's dangerous, but we'll be alright. Once we're over the border we'll be safe."  
  
" No. No, I can't...I have to go back." I say, as I pick up Ellie's things. " Promise me that I'll see you again?" I beg him, silent tears cascading down my cheeks.  
  
He lifts his hand to my cheek, " Of course you'll see me again. I wish you would come with us, but I know that fighting you will do no good. I love you Maria, not even the Nazis can change that." He fights his own tears as he places a tender kiss on my lips. His lips leave mine and go to Ellie's forehead, " You be good for your mother. Always know that I love you."  
  
I back away, my eyes still locked with his.   
  
" Keep her safe, Maria." I watch him desperately trying to fight his own tears and I know that if I don't turn away now I'll never leave.  
  
I take a deep breath and turn away from him. A part of me wnats to run back into his arms, and the rest of wants to run and never look back...  
  
I reach the door a few seconds later, and I look over my shoulder one last time as I open the door. I step into the open doorway my back to him. I don't move for seconds, summoning the all the strength I have.  
  
I step out of the doorway, and the dark night is there to greet me.  
  
I grab the door handle and quickly pull the door shut…  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
* I'm not sure how I think Georg would react under these circumstances. He knows how stubborn Maria is, and that fighting with her will do no good. And at the same time, I don't see him letting her leave again.   
  
** I think Maria's first instinct is to run, since she's done it before I don't see it as a stretch that she would do it again. The truth came out, they told the children and wanted to run from Nazis, and all of this happened in just a few hours. Basically she freaked, and ran.   
  
*** Now before anyone says that Maria would never leave in the dark, or Georg wouldn't let her leave with it being so dark outside, just remember, she hasn't left yet. She's standing outside the door. So many things can happen... 


	7. Chapter 6: Fleeing to Freedom

Chapter 6: Fleeing to Freedom  
  
Part I- Into the Night…   
  
I stand motionless for a few moments, trying desperately to collect myself. But despite my best efforts my tears refuse to stop.  
  
I pull Ellie closer to me, careful not wake her. I have to will my legs to move, and after a few moments of trying I find myself going nowhere.  
  
The day's events rush through my mind, over and over again like a broken record;  
  
-My reunion with the children...  
  
-Ellie's paternity being revealed...  
  
-The baroness calling off their engagement...  
  
-My all to brief reunion with the captain...  
  
-The telegram...  
  
I'm startled out of my thoughts, and nearly scared out of my mind when I hear my name come from behind me.  
  
" Maria." His voice is a whisper.  
  
I don't move. I know that if I turn around I'll follow my heart back into his arms, and out of Austria.  
  
" You can't leave. I won't lose you again." I know his tone. I know that he is not going to let me leave the villa.  
  
" Maria you're safe here. You've always been safe here." His tone is soft, but brutally honest at the same time.  
  
I look down at Ellie sleeping peacefully in my arms, before slowly turning to face him.  
  
My eyes instantly lock with his and neither of us speaks, as he opens his arms. I shift Ellie so she doesn't get hurt, and then practically fall into his arms.  
  
He holds me close, Ellie nestled safely between us, as I sob yet again into his dinner jacket.  
  
" It'll be all right, Maria." I nod, my head still resting on his chest. " It's cold out here, lets get Ellie inside."  
  
The love I hear in his voice makes my heart skip a beat.  
  
I slowly back out of his arms, our eyes locking on each other again. " Alright." It's the only coherent thought I have at the moment.  
  
He nods before slipping his arm around my waist. I inhale sharply. Feeling his touch again, breathes new life into my heart and soul.  
  
We walk into the house and he closes the door behind us. We proceed a ways in to the living room before he turns to me, his gorgeous eyes meeting mine, " We'll leave just after midnight. I think, that if anyone is watching the house they'll be gone by then."  
  
I stare back at him, completely motionless. " What about Ellie, and the children?" I manage to get out.   
  
" We'll help them pack, but only things at are absolutely necessary. We have to travel light."  
  
" I packed engouh to last Ellie through the night."  
  
" Of course, I hadn't thought of that your things are at the abbey." His voice is almost a whisper.  
  
I suddenly find myself unable to read his eyes for the second time tonight, " The abbey..." The way he says it makes it sound as though it's a sudden revelation on his part. " Maria, I need you to help the children pack. Don't say anything to make them worry, just get them ready."  
  
I nod, not feeling the need for any more questions. In the last few minutes I have come to realize that I trust him with my life.  
  
I turn to leave, but stop when I feel his hand on my shoulder, " Leave her with me?"   
  
I nod happily as I gently place Ellie in his arms.  
  
Once I woke the children it took me ten minutes to convince them that I had not woken them to say goodbye. I told them that something had come up, and we had to leave the villa. Perhaps it's the late hour, or maybe they know more then we thought, because they had very few questions. They went about packing quietly, and have now joined me at the top of the stairs. Gretl takes my left hand, and Marta my right and we start down the stairs.  
  
" The Nazis want to force father to command a fleet in their navy, don't they?" I hear Liesl asks from behind me.  
  
I simply nod, unable to find any words.  
  
" That's why we're running?" Kurt asks. I find myself truly shocked by the calmness in his voice.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You and Ellie are coming with us?" Gretl asks looking up at me.  
  
" Yes." I see her smile, and can't help but smile back at her.  
  
" Fraulein Maria, will we be coming back here?" Louisa asks as we near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" Someday, Louisa, I do hope someday."   
  
We reach the bottom of the stairs, just as he comes out from his study, Ellie still sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
" Are you all packed?" His voice is firm lacking the softness it had earlier.  
  
The children nod quickly, " All right, good. I want you all to partner up, Liesl you keep watch over Marta. Fredrich, Louisa you keep watch over Gretl. Kurt, Brigitta you watch out for each other. Make sure that you're all together, never separate."  
  
" Yes father." They all say in unison.  
  
" I know that you're probably scared, but you have nothing to fear. We'll be fine, all of us." His eyes lock with mine, and I nod reassuringly to them. He gives Ellie a tender kiss on the forehead and then gently places her in my arms. " We have to be very quiet as we get into the car."  
  
Five minutes later and we're all in the car, driving through the gates of the von Trapp Villa. We sit in silence, all of us fighting our tears. I hear a few soft sobs coming from the backseat, as the villa disappears from our view. Ellie sleeps peacefully on my lap, as we continue on our way.   
  
" Where are we going?" I whisper quickly.  
  
" Nonnberg." His tone is confident.  
  
" Nonnberg..." I repeat trying to understand why we would need to go to the abbey. I open my mouth to ask, when I hear a commotion from the backseat.  
  
" Father, I think we're being followed." Friedrich says.  
  
I move Ellie slightly, so that I can turn around. I look through the back window, about a hundred yards behind us I see a car moving very slowly, with it lights turned off.  
  
" Good, they're right on time." I look at him, stunned by his words.  
  
He offers me a quick nod as we turn down a small-unpaved road...  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************************************************ Why is the Captain happy that the Nazis are following them? Find out in the next chapter... 


	8. Part II: Nonnberg

Part II- Nonnberg   
  
I stare at him, utterly confused. For the life I me I can't understand why he's happy that the Nazis are following us. " You say that as though you were expecting them to follow us."  
  
" I was."   
  
" Did you tip them off?" I ask my voice laced with fear.  
  
" Not exactly. I placed a two calls, knowing that they would be listening. I wanted them to come after us."  
  
" I…" I stammer unable to find any sort of coherent thought.  
  
" I don't understand…" I hear Kurt say from the backseat, " They're gone."  
  
" Where'd they go?" Louisa asks no one in particular.  
  
I turn around to look out the window again. " They are gone."  
  
" That worked even better then I'd planned."  
  
" What?" I choke out, struggling to understand what's going on.  
  
" Maria, do you trust me?"  
  
" Yes, of course I do." I say confidently.  
  
" Then just take me at my word, everything is going to be fine."  
  
" Father, why would they stop following us?" Liesl asks her voice remarkably calm.  
  
" They didn't stop. You see, a few yards before we turned, I turned our lights off. As we made the turn, another car took our spot on the road."  
  
" Another car?" I say starting to understand what's going on.  
  
" Yes, an old friend of mine owed me a favor. He just happens to have the same car that we do."  
  
He finishes his explanation as we turn down an even darker road, " So his car was in the one that was in fornt of us. You turned off the lights, and turned onto the road. So now the Nazis are following that car, believing that they're following us?"  
  
He says nothing else, instead giving me a quick nod.  
  
" You've had this planned. That's why you went into town, and cryptic call earlier. You were planning your escape?"  
  
" Yes. Except for the abbey, you mentioned needed to get your things and I decided to change the plan."  
  
" Are we going to hide in the abbey?" Brigitta asks calmly.  
  
" No."   
  
" No?" I say back to him, my voice starting to take on a confused tone.  
  
" No." His answer is firm, and his tone tells me that this discussion is over.   
  
I look back at the children and nod to them.   
  
We fall into an uneasy silence as we continue our drive to Nonnberg.  
  
A half and hour later we park in the back of the abbey. I look at the window and see The Reverend Mother standing next to the caretaker's car.  
  
" All right, everyone get out quickly and quietly."  
  
" Yes father." I hear fear in their voices for the first time tonight.  
  
I pull Ellie close to me and open the car door. We get out quickly and head towards the Reverend Mother.  
  
" Maria." She says quickly  
  
" Hello mother." I manage to say cheerfully.  
  
" I packed a small bag of Ellie's things and put it in the car. It should last until you get over the border."  
  
" Thank you, Mother."  
  
" Don't be afraid my daughter you will not be alone. Remember " I will lift mine eyes unto the hills whence cometh my help."  
  
" Yes mother." I move Ellie slightly and give her a quick hug.  
  
When the hug ends her eyes fall on Ellie. " Dear child, god bless you." I watch with tears in my eyes as she makes the cross over Ellie. " God be with you, all of you."   
  
" Maria." His voice brings me back to reality. I say one last goodbye and head for the car.  
  
Ellie and I climb in quickly and pull the door closed behind us.   
  
The engine starts and I take a deep breath.   
  
I can't shake the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, that the worst of things have yet to come...  
  
" We'll be over the border in a few hours." He says calmly as we pull out of the abbey and head back towards the road we came on. " Why don't you all settle in, try and get some rest."  
  
The children heed the advice and move close to each other as they try to fall asleep. I find myself exhausted, the events of the day finally catching up to me. I pull Ellie close to me, and close my eyes.   
  
My eyes open just as fast as they closed, when I hear Ellie's happy gurgles.  
  
" Well hello, darling." I can't help but smile at the happiness in his voice.  
  
" I think she has it backwards." I say looking down into her now wide-open eyes. He laughs lightly and my heart skips a beat…it's like music to my ear. " I'm surprised she didn't wake up sooner."  
  
" I don't want to think about what could have happened if she had woken up sooner."  
  
I nod, my eyes looked with Ellie's. " You called Nonnberg when I went to wake the children?"  
  
He offers me a simple nod, " I wanted to make sure that Ellie was taken care until we get across the border."  
  
I nod and settle back into my seat.   
  
We continue driving in a restful silence, Ellie content just being in my arms.   
  
Twenty-Five minutes later the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach becomes a reality, as a pair of headlights come towards us. We exchange a quick glance at each other, and I tighten my grip on Ellie as he slams on the brakes. The car screeches to a halt a few seconds later and his attention is immediately turned to the children…  
  
" Is everyone all right?" He asks calmly.  
  
I hear seven " Yes father's" and say a quick thank you to God for protecting them. I know by the look in his eyes that he's also saying a silent thank you to God.   
  
" Maria?" His eyes meet mine, and I find myself suddenly fighting back tears.  
  
" I'm fine." I say trying to get Ellie to calm down.  
  
" Is she all right?"   
  
" I think she's fine. She was just startled." I hold her to my chest and place a tender kiss on the top of her head.  
  
" Father, who is it?" Liesl asks over Ellies crying.  
  
" I can't tell."  
  
I stare straight ahead at the car in front of us. The headlights nearly blind me, but I'm finally able to make out an image on the right side of the hood. A moment later and I realize what it is that I'm seeing...  
  
" Nazis."   
  
To be continued…  
  
*********************************************************************************************** 


	9. Part III: Over the Border

Part 3- Over the Border  
  
My revelation stuns us all into immediate silence…  
  
The car in front of us shuts off its lights, making the flag on the hood visible to all of us.   
  
I instinctively pull Ellie too me, and turn my eyes to him.  
  
" Stay here." It's not a choice, but an order we must follow. " Do not get out of the car, no matter what happens."  
  
" Yes father." The fear I hear in their voices is the same fear that has suddenly formed in my heart.   
  
His eyes meet mine for a moment, before he opens his door. I fight back the urge to call out to him…to beg him not to leave us, as the car door closes.  
  
He walks to the front of the car, and is confronted by a Nazi.  
  
I watch intently, as I wait for his fellow soldiers to get out of the car.   
  
After a few moments I realize that there are no other soldiers. It's just the one soldier standing in front of me. He's a young man… he's practically a child. There seems to be something familiar about him…something I can't quite put my finger on.  
  
I hear Liesl gasp from behind me, and it dawns on me who the young Nazi is even before she confirms it. " Rolfe."   
  
I glance back at her and her eyes meet mine, seeking permission to go talk to him.  
  
" Your father said to stay here, no matter what." I say firmly.  
  
" But I can…" She stops mid-sentence, her eyes going to the tense scene outside.   
  
I turn around just as I see the Captain push Rolfe with all his force into the hood of our car.  
  
" I'm sorry Fraulein." I hear Liesl before I see her.   
  
By the time I do see her, she's already climbed over the backseat and is headed out the drivers door.  
  
" Liesl...wait." I reach out to grab her arm but she's gone before I have the chance." Louisa." I say calmly, " No matter what happens, keep your baby sister safe." I suddenly find myself holding back tears.   
  
She nods quickly, as I open the door.   
  
" Liesl get back into the car." The Captain commands, his eyes never leaving Rolfe.  
  
" Rolfe, please." She begs him, her voice full of love.  
  
I say nothing, figuring that it's best if I remain unseen and unheard as long as possible.  
  
" It's you we want, Captain. Your family is free to go." I see a flash of sadness in Rolfe's eyes, and I suddenly realize that he is not a Nazi by choice, but by force.  
  
" Rolfe, please, if you ever cared about me, you'll let us go."   
  
" Liesl, get back into the car." I've never heard his voice as firm and commanding as it just was.  
  
" I'm sorry father." She takes a few hesitant steps to Rolfe before softly pleading with him, " This isn't you, Rolfe. You're not one of them. Please, please let us go."  
  
Rolfe's eyes meet hers, " I can't…if I let you go, they'll kill me."  
  
" Not if they don't know." I say quickly, " Let us leave now, and no one has to know we were ever here."  
  
The Captain's eyes meet mine, and I'm shocked to see fear in them. " Rolfe, I would rather die then leave here as a Nazi."  
  
I gasp, knowing that he means it, " You don't have to do this. Just let us go." I plead with Rolfe, hoping that with enough persuasion we might be able to break the trance the Nazis have put on him.  
  
" My orders were…I don't want them to kill me." He starts babbling, and I know we're getting through to him. " I didn't want this, they…they made me." I see tears welling in his eyes and I want to pull him into my arms. But he fights his tears off as quickly as they formed. And looks the captain dead in the eyes, " I was told to bring to you Bremerhaven tonight, and that's what I have to do."   
  
" Over my dead body." I feel me heart drop into the pit of my stomach. I open my mouth, but find no words…  
  
" If that's the way you want it, Captain." I watch in horror as Rolfe slowly draws his gun…  
  
" Rolfe...no." Liesl begs, silent tears staining her cheeks.  
  
" Do you really want to kill me? You believe in their cause, enough to kill me in front of Liesl? You do know, the kind of damage a bullet does to the human body? So much blood, Rolfe. You want her to have to watch me die at your hands?"  
  
His eyes leave the Captain's, as he quickly look to Liesl a. " I…I, I don't know what I believe anymore."  
  
" You aren't one of them, Rolfe. You're just a boy; you can show them that we Austrians can fight them off. Leave your guard, and come away with us." He's stepping closer to Rolfe with every word that he says, " Don't let them win." I watch as Rolfe drops his head, at the same time that the Captain places his hand on the gun, " Fight them." I release the breath that's caught in my throat as he takes the gun from Rolfe.  
  
Rolfe raises his head slowly, his eyes meeting Lisel's, " All right, you can go. But not in your car, they'll find you. You'll have to go on foot. The border with Switzerland is about a hours hike if you stay on this road."  
  
" Thank you, Rolfe." I say quietly.   
  
He nods to me, before stepping to the Captain, " You'll need this." He hands over his flashlight, before extending his hand.   
  
I watch them closely, their hand shake is quick, but it helps to ease the fear in the pit of my stomach. " You have to hurry. There's a few dozen soldiers out searching for you, and there's no telling when they may stop here."  
  
The Captain nods quickly. " Be careful." Is all he offers Rolfe before turning to the car.  
  
A few moments later and the children are standing next to me, " Where are we going?"  
  
" Over the border." He tells them quickly, as he places Ellie in my arms.   
  
" We're going to walk?" Marta asks.  
  
" Shhh! We must be very quiet." The love I usually hear in his voice has yet to return, " Liesl."  
  
She looks at me for a moment before saying a quick and tearful goodbye to Rolfe. " Coming father." She walks slowly towards us, the pain in her eyes makes my heartache.  
  
" We'll talk later." He says, perhaps more sharply then he intended, " All right, let's go. I want you all in a straight line. Stay in line, and in front of us at all times."  
  
" Yes father." They say quickly.  
  
He nods to them and we begin our journey into the woods.  
  
Almost two hours later and we're still making our way to the Swiss border…  
  
The children still walk in a straight line in front of us. For seven young children they're handling this all-incredibly well. They have never complained, and have only spoken a few times to point out interesting things they've seen along the way.  
  
Brigitta asked to hold Ellie about and hour ago, much to my delight. I love that they're not at all hesitant to bond with Ellie.   
  
We walk just a few steps behind them his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. He's pulled me close enough that my head is resting comfortably on his right shoulder.  
  
Despite the fact that we're walking, I find myself lost in his arms, as the children softly hum Edelweiss to Ellie. My eyes feel like lead, and I have to fight to keep them open...  
  
" You know, when I would dream of you falling asleep in my arms, this isn't quite what I had in mind."  
  
I laugh lightly, content just being in his arms. " I'm just resting my eyes."   
  
As he places a tender kiss on the top of my head, I realize that despite our current situation, there is no place I'd rather be.  
  
The children and the commotion they're making once again interrupts our tender moment…  
  
" Father, look." I hear Friedrich yell, " The border."  
  
" We made it." Louisa says happily.  
  
I lift my head to see the border a few yards ahead of us.  
  
" Keep it down, we're not safe yet." The love I usually hear in his voice has finally begun to return, " Slowly, we don't want to arouse anyone's suspicions."  
  
They nod quickly before Friedrich speaks again." Father, there's a guard."   
  
He doesn't respond, instead offering a quick nod. He takes a few steps, and we silently follow him to the man in the guard's tower.   
  
" Captain von Trapp." The man in the tower says with a nod .  
  
He offers the man a quick nod in return, but make's no effort to cross the border.   
  
I watch the children study their father's face for a moment, before they find a second wind and practically run over the border.  
  
They stand on the other side of the border, safe in Switzerland as the Captain holds out his hand to me.  
  
I look deep into his eyes, before taking his hand.  
  
He pulls me to him, and we cross the border together….our new life starting, as the first rays of the sun peek out from behind the Alps.  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
*** Don't worry, there's more! I would never end this without them living happily ever after. 


	10. Chapter 7: The Wedding

Chapter 7-  
  
The Wedding  
  
***6 months later***  
  
The view from the backdoor of our new house, is simply breath taking…  
  
The leaf's of the hundred's of tress that surround us are starting to turn for fall, painting the sides of the mountains fully in different shades of fall.The sun has just disappeared behind the Alps, and the first stars of the night are beginning to dance in the sky.   
  
I adjust the bottom of my heavenly silk dress, and Liesl fixes my train, as we wait for the wedding march to start.   
  
I can't get over how beautifully decorated the garden is. I think it's even more beautiful then the chapel in Nonnberg…  
  
The sides of the pathway play host to dozens of beautifully lit candles and bouquets of white roses and Edelweiss. How my darling fiancé managed to find Edelweiss and white roses in September is beyond me. The pathway leads to a gazebo at the end of the garden. The candles in the gazebo are reflecting off the glass, giving the whole setting an amazingly romantic glow.I find it only fitting that, we are getting married in the doorway of a gazebo. We had wanted to marry in Nonnberg, but for obvious reasons that's out of the question. Even a church wedding would have posed an unwelcome threat. So we decided that getting married in a gazebo, sadly not the same one, is only fitting. And because it's unsafe to invite any guests, the wedding is a small, intimate affair, just the two of us, and the children.  
  
The first few strains of the wedding march begin, and I watch Liesl and Gretl walk down the aisle.  
  
My right rests on soft material that covers my stomach, as I say a one last thank you to God, for the tiny miracle nestled safely inside me. He or she has yet to make its presence known, allowing me to give Georg the greatest of all wedding presents. I move my hand, and take a deep breath before I start down the aisle.  
  
I walk slowly, savoring every possible moment…  
  
I look to my left to see the children who are all smiles watching me intently.   
  
Brigitta offers me a wink, and Louisa gives me a quick nod. Marta and Gretl look at me with knowing smiles. Kurt and Friedrich despite their smiles seem rather bored. I imagine this sort thing, no matter how beautiful or how happy they are, must not be very entertaining for two teenage boys.   
  
And then my eyes fall to my darling Ellie. I almost laugh at the sight of her bouncing happily in Liesl's arms, as Liesl struggles to hold onto her. As I walk past them, Ellie and her chubby little cheeks flash me a mostly toothless grin. I smile back at her, and then turn my head to him.  
  
His eyes meet mine, as he extends his hand. I take it and we close the distance that separate us from the man who will join us together forever. We stand hand in hand as the ceremony begins with a few prayers that bless us and our life together.   
  
A few minutes later, and I'm face to face with Georg, looking deep into his eyes as he says his vows. The depth of his words, and the love I hear in his voice and see in his eyes, takes my breath away. I take a moment to compose myself, before beginning my vows.   
  
The ceremony continues on, with the Father saying a quick prayer as we exchange rings. I slip the ring onto Georg's finger, and we smile at each other, before turning to face the children. The Priest asks for their blessing and they say 7 enthusiastic "Yes's", even Ellie manages to get in a couple of happy babbles. We smile back at them, before turning to back to the Preist.  
  
The Priest finishes up the ceremony, and blesses us one final time, before I hear the words I have dreamt of since the day Georg and I met, " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
His hands gently cup my face, as he leans in to kiss me. Our lips touch for the first time as husband and wife and I lean into him, wanting this kiss to last forever…  
  
It's like no other kiss I've ever experienced. It's full of the usual love and passion, but there's also a feeling of completeness to this kiss…a feeling that I have finally found the dream the Reverend Mother sent me in search of.  
  
Fin  
  
At least for now....  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:   
  
* I set a 6 month time frame because I figured, they needed time to get settled, and then plan the wedding.  
  
* I had planned another chapter, to give them their happily ever after. But, I changed my mind and decided to write a SEQUEL...so look for it soon.  
  
* I know, I Americanized the wedding, but I think it worked.  
  
*** I was going for less is more. I'm not one for big, long, draw out, wedding scenes.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A few thank yous:  
  
* First to Maria's Georg, the idea for this fic was her's.   
  
** Next to my beta Vanessa. Without you, this fic wouldn't have been anything near what it turned out to be.  
  
*** And next to Jelpy, for her great feedback.  
  
***** Last but not least, thank you all my readers. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. 


End file.
